The Life of Buffy Summers
by MusicISmyLIFE66
Summary: Based on the movie, Princess Diaries. Buffy Summers is your average teenager. She has problems and such, but when her Grandmere comes to town everything turns upside down. BS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am a freak. I mean there's no use hiding it. I've heard all the things people call me behind me back, I've been ignored numerous times, and been teased endlessly. My mom is always like "Honey, they tease you because they're jealous of how beautiful and talented you are." Jealous, my ass. I'd like to see Cordelia Chase or Harmony get teased then. They're so annoying with their pom poms and perkiness. It makes me gag. What? I am not jealous of them. No way. Well maybe a little of Cordelia. Her boyfriend is the hottiest guy in the school, Angel O'Connor. He may be hot, but he's as self-centered as Cordelia. They probably fight over who gets to use the mirror first. But he's still hot.

" Buffy?? Are you listening to anything I'm saying??", Willow cried, waving her hand in front of my face. 

"Huh, what?"

Willow groaned. She treats me like I'm so dense sometimes, which I'm not. She's often annoying, too. Don't get me wrong. Willow Rosenberg is my best friend in the whole wide world, but sometimes I wish she just back off.

"I said do you have the notes for History on the Berlin Wall.", she said, a bit annoyed. "I need to borrow them."

"Yeah, its in here.", I opened my colorful sticker-covered binder and handed her my notes. " Did you lose yours, or something?" Willow is usually very organized and tidy. Her IQ is like 300 and I'm not exaggerating. So, I'm surprised when she asks me for mine. I'm the one who usually asks to borrow her notes.

" Something like that. I lend my notes to Xander and he hasn't gave it back yet.", she replied.

I nodded. " Okay, well is the sleepover still on?", I asked changing the subject. Willow's having this sleepover at her house today. Its like for her cable show 'Willow Tells it Like it is'. She's documenting how normal hormoned female teenagers are like when they're together, or something like that. I don't know. She didn't give me much on the details. 

"Yeah, I'm trying to make Spike spend the night at his friend's house or something, so he won't bother us, but so far its not working. You don't mind if he's there ,do you?"

I shook my head, trying not to show how giddy and excited I am. Okay, I admit it. I have a crush on Willow's brother, Spike Rosenberg. A MAJOR crush. I mean I always thought of him as Willow's older, annoying, teasing, brother, but when I saw him once walking around the house without a shirt on, my feelings have changed. He's not exactly hot as Angel O'Connor but he's cute in his unique way. He has these gorgeous blue eyes with Spiky bleach blonde hair. And he's a bit morbid in a way too, which kind of turns me on. He always wears black and listens to those heavy punk bands with those awful hairdo's. He's known as the bad-ass. But I've known him before he changed his look and became known as Spike. I still remember quiet, poetry-writing William Rosenberg. 

"Hey, I got to go and find Xander.", Willow said, standing up. "I'll see you later."

I nodded. "Okay bye." I was going to see Spike tonight. God, what do I wear?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

"Moom. I'm home!", I cried, throwing my book bag carelessly on my bed. My mom, Joyce Summers, is a artist. So, she's a stay home type of mom, which I love. Me and my mom are totally close. She's kind of like a sister to me, I guess. I talk to her about stuff, like whats going on at school, boys, etc. She even knows about my crush on Spike, which I've never told anyone. Not even Willow. Especially Willow. She would kill me if she ever found out.

"Hey honey.", Joyce poked her head out of the living room. "How was school?" She was obviously working on one of her paintings. She's getting quite famous, if you don't mind me saying. The king of Turkey just bought one of her recent paintings. I walked into the living room, to find her splattering paint onto a canvas. She's paints abstract.

"Okay I guess.", I plopped onto the couch, munching on potato chips. I tilted my head to the right, staring at her work. "You know if you cock your head to the right, that splatter right there looks like a rabbit."

Joyce smiled. "Yeah, I noticed."

I nodded, continuing munching on my chips. "Buffy, do you remember who Grandmere is?", mom asked, sitting down next to me.

I wrinkled my nose. "Isn't she dad's mother? The one who made you and dad divorce?" 

She sighed. " She didn't make us divorce, she just disapproved of your father and me." My dad died a couple of years ago from cancer. I never met the guy before, since he and mom divorced right after I was born . He moved to another country after that. He used to send me a lot of beautiful presents though. The last present I ever received from him was a delicate bracelet with little charms on it. I added on a few charms of my own onto it, but I never wore it. I guess it kind of made me sad.

I shrugged. " Okay. Why are we talking about her, anyway?" The subject of my dad or anything relative to it made my mom depressed.

Joyce took in a deep breath. Uh oh. Not a good sign. Heavy breathing means something bad. "Honey, Grandmere's in town. She wants you to visit her for a cup of tea."

I stared at mom. Was this some kind of joke? "She came here from all the way from Europe to have a cup of tea?!", I asked, with a look of confusion pasted on my face.

" I'm sure has some stuff to discuss with you. I mean you are her granddaughter, her only one."

" Mom, why would I want to visit my snobby grandmother who never visited or made any contact with me?" 

" I know it sounds weird, but just give her a chance Buffy. Your father always hoped you two would meet.", Joyce pleaded. Mom used the secret word. The word father. I sighed. 

"Fine, alright.", I grumbled. Oh well. I had the sleepover to look forward to…and Spike.

A/N: please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!! Review! Should I continue or not? The more reviews, the faster I update!! **:^D**

~*~Di~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I am a mess. A complete and utter mess. I mean here I am, in front of my mirror, trying to comb my unruly, brown, yield-sign shaped hair. The comb is tangled in it. I'm trying hard to get it out without hurting myself. God, like I know this is going to sound like I have really low self-esteem, but truly I wished I was prettier. I am a short, flat-chested skinny girl with yield-sign shaped hair. I mean my whole frikkin' head is bigger than my body. With a final yank, the brush finally came out with big clumps of hair stuck onto it. Ugh. Great. I probably have a bald spot, too. Life sucks.  
  
"Honey, your ride's here!", my mom hollered.  
  
I inspected myself one last time in the mirror. A big-headed ,skinny, flat-chested brunette. Like I said before, my life sucks. I hurried downstairs to meet Tara, who's giving me a ride to Willow's for the sleepover. Tara's more of Willow's friend than mine, since I don't have any classes with her except maybe for lunch. Well anyway, here I am dragging my duffel bag downstairs, when I see the guy I least expected to find in my living room, chatting with my mom. Spike. I could feel myself blushing and eyes widen. 

"Mom, whats he doing here? I thought Tara was suppose to pick me up."  
  
Joyce smiled, turning her head to Buffy. "Oh, didn't I tell you Buffy? Tara called a while ago to tell you that she couldn't make it, so Spike was going to come instead. Sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you." 

FORGOTTEN? FORGOTTEN? How could my mom forget to tell me that Spike was coming. To our house. Today??? Plus, she knows about my crush on him. She could at least let me know that the hottiest guy in school (Well after Angel O'Connor, who beat Spike by a millimeter) is coming to pick me up!  
  
"Oh, ok." God, could I be any more of an idiot? Why do I always freak out and turn shy and quiet whenever Spike's around?  
  
Anyway, me, my mom, and Spike are just standing in the middle of my living room, looking around uncomfortably. Awkward silence. "Well, I think Buffy and I should be on our way." Spike said. I absolutely LOVE the way he says my name. It gives me the slightest tingle in my spine.   
  
"Of course. Have fun at Willow's.", Joyce said, grinning. I try picking up my heavy duffel bag again, but failed miserably considering I fell on my butt. I am so embarrassed.   
  
"Here, Let me help you with that luv." Spike said, seeing my time of despair. He called me luv! Luv! That has to mean something, right? Maybe he secretly loves me, but is too afraid to show his true feelings. Or maybe not. I highly doubt it. Why would he like me, when he could have any girl in the whole entire school? But a girl can dream, right?  
  
The car ride was horribly awkward and quiet. I mean why can't I say something like 'Hey, how's it going?' Or 'Excited about going to college this year?' Just something to start a conversation. But nooo, I just have to sit next to him, nervous like an idiot. " So, uh, are you excited about graduating this year?" YES, I SAID SOMETHING!!  
  
Spike shrugged. "Well, I guess. College could be hell or a whole party."  
  
" Where do you think you're going to college?" YES,ANOTHER SENTENCE!  
  
" I want to go to Columbia, but I haven't gotten accepted yet." he said, casually. I always thought Spike smart, but Columbia? Wow.  
  
"Wow!", I said as if it was the coolest thing I've ever heard in my life. But wait, Columbia's not in California. That means he's moving out of state. Which means I'm not going to see him often anymore! Where is Columbia anyway?  
  
" I haven't gotten accepted yet, so I'm not having my hopes so set up." he replied.  
  
Okay, he might not get accepted. But I'm pretty sure he will. "I'm sure you will."  
  
That was when the greatest thing happened to me. He smiled at me!! I mean seriously, I could've melted right there in a puddle and not care at all. But if he does go to Columbia, that means I won't see him anymore. Well not often anyway.   
  
"Excited about being a sophomore next year?", he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Two words: Driver License.", I replied.  
  
"Uh oh, I should warn everyone to stay clear of the road then." he teased. I could feel my whole face go red. Not from embarrassment but from joy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
"Okay, who would you rather spend the rest of your life with? Vin Diesel or Orlando Bloom?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose. Hard question. "Umm.", I thought trying to make up my mind. "I guess Orlando Bloom." I fluffed my pillow, making myself comfortable. "Vin Diesel's too.I dunno old for me. I mean he's bald."  
  
Anya nodded. She was the one who asked me this. Willow, Tara, Anya and I, are playing a game of 'Who would you rather?', which is fun, but I was too distracted from my thoughts on a certain bleach-blonde. 

"What about you?" I asked her. "Vin Diesel or Orlando Bloom?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Neither. I'd rather have Spike."  
  
I stared at her, along with Tara and Willow, with wide eyes and hanging jaws. "What?!?"  
  
She shrugged. "I rather spend the rest of my life with Spike. I mean come on, don't tell me you don't think Spike is a bit cute." 

OF COURSE!! HE'S THE HOTTIEST GUY ALIVE!!!, but I wasn't about to scream that to my friends.  
  
"Anya." Willow began in a serious tone. "Pleeeease tell me your joking. Do not use hot or cute in the same sentence with my brother."  
  
" Well, Willow, of course you don't think Spike's hot. If you did, well, it would be like a crime.", Anya replied. Sometimes, I think Anya needs to think before she says stuff, cause right now Willow was in total shock, which I really don't totally get. I mean even if she is Spike's sister, she should know that he's hot to other girls.  
  
" Okay, moving on," I began changing the subject. I could see Willow burning holes through Anya. " Tara, Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp."  
  
She grinned. "Okay lets see. They were both pirates in the same awesome movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. They're both extremely hot and talented, not to mention they did a awesome job playing Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow, but I would have to pick Orlando Bloom. Johnny Depp is like 40 years old, he's married and has children."  
  
I nodded. Quite reasonable.  
  
"Anya, this one goes to you." Willow began, her voice with a slight edgy tone. "Spike or Johnny Depp?"  
  
"Spike." she said with a 'DUH' look on her face. I glared at Anya, without really meaning to. I mean Anya's my friend and everything but why does she have to like Spike? I'M THE ONE WHO'S HAD THE CRUSH ON HIM EVER SINCE 7TH GRADE!!!!!!! She can't just barge in and start liking him. She just can't.  
  
"Spike or Paul Walker?" Willow asked.  
  
" Spike." she said with a yawn, which I'm not surprised. It was like 4 in the morning.  
  
"Spike or Angel O'Connor?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Spike or Ashton Kutcher?"  
  
"Spike." Okay, whoa! She picked Spike over Ashton Kutcher, which means this little crush is more serious than I thought.   
  
"Spike or Prince William?" Willow asked a bit annoyed.  
  
Anya thought for a moment on this one. "Well...hmm...Spike."  
  
SHE CHOSE SPIKE OVER PRINCE WILLIAM??? Okay, seriously, this is getting a bit weird. How come she never mentioned to me that she thought Spike was hot?? 

I have serious competition.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, just a little note here, some of the characters in this story will not be acting like they usually would be. Like I'm portraying Willow, a little like Lilly Moscovitch. I just wanted you guys to know.  
  
~*~Di~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
OMIGOD! You WILL NOT believe what happened to me! I mean I swear, this has to be a dream or something. 

"Ouch." 

Okay, pinching yourself really doesn't help. I mean how could this happen to me? I mean this is like a big nightmare, that I'm trapped in. I know your getting impatient with me, since you don't know what I'm babbling about, so I'll tell you the whole story. *Takes in deep breath*  
  
My Grandmere lives in a mansion. I had some hard time finding it, but after asking a few people for help, I came upon it. I mean it was really beautiful and perfect, that I was almost intimidated to ring the bell. It was a big, BIG white birthday-cake of a house with a gate and a beautiful garden. Anyway, I'm standing here and her butler, or whoever it was, opens the doors and lets me in. Being inside her house, made me feel like I'm in a really fancy hotel or something. Like I can't touch anything, because I might break it. Damn, I have a rich Grandmother.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
I turned around and came face to face with her. Grandmere. 

"Uh, hi." I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. I half expected my a grandmother to look like a old lady with gray hair and wrinkles, but she looked amazingly...young. I mean I swear she could pass for my mother.  
  
"Elizabeth, how nice to finally meet you!" she exclaimed smiling, showing off all her pearly-whites.. I couldn't really tell if she was really happy to see me or if she was just faking the whole thing. I flinched at her calling me by my real name.  
  
I smiled, trying not to act so nervous. "Err...nice place you got."  
  
"Why thank you." I don't know if she's always this polite and cheerful. It kind of creeps me out. "It still needs a few improvements, but it is indeed beautiful."  
  
I nodded. Awkward silence. I mean what do you say to your snobby grandmother that made your mom and dad divorce and hadn't ever visited you because she supposedly says that she was too busy? "So..."  
  
"Well, let me have a good look at you."  
  
I twirled around clumsily. HOW DID I EVER GET INTO THIS??  
  
"Hmmm..." she went. "Well you definitely have some flaws, but nothing I can't fix."  
  
I frowned. Who is she to tell me I have flaws???? 

"Excuse me?"   
  
"Elizabeth, dear, don't slouch. It makes you seem shorter than you really are."  
  
Great, I have a bossy grandmother that tells I'm short. CAN MY LIFE GET ANY WORSE??  
I know I should sound more optimistic and all but I can't help it. Don't get me wrong. I'm not depressed. Of course not. But I just can't help complain about how much my life sucks. I just can't.  
  
"Tea is served." a maid appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Well," Grandmere, who was completely unaware of my uneasiness, said cheerfully "Elizabeth, shall we go?" I flinched again.  
  
We had our tea outside in the garden, which was really pretty and nice I guess. I think I was too distracted of not spilling my tea, to really enjoy it.   
  
"Elizabeth-" Grandmere began.  
  
"Call me Buffy. Everyone does." I interrupted. I hate it when people call me by my real name and it annoys the hell out of me when someone does.   
  
"Buffy?" she frowned. " What's wrong with Elizabeth?"  
  
" Well people call me Buffy and I guess I'm used to it." I answered.  
  
She sighed. "Very well. Anyway I want to get to the whole point. Buffy why do you think you're here right now?"  
  
I shrugged. There's something wrong with this lady. Seriously. "Um...maybe because you want to see your granddaughter?"  
  
" Don 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"MOM, HOW COULD YOU??" I screamed. 

I didn't mean to lose my temper, but how could my mom not tell me I'm royalty?

What was she thinking when she married my dad??

Did she not know she was marrying the prince of Genovia? 

All these questions are running through my mind, but I'm so angry that I can't even ask one of them.  
  
"I was meaning to tell you honey."  
  
"When? You had to have my grandmother, who's a queen, tell me??" I demanded.  
  
"I was going to tell you when you were a bit older." she replied, calmly. "I never knew you would find out like this."  
  
"Breathe in, Breathe out." I told myself. What is everyone going to say when they find out? Like I'm not a freak already, lets just add a tiara for God's sake. 

"Why are you now telling me, I'm the princess of Genovia?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. Honestly, I don't. I planned to tell you when you were much older, but your grandmother decided to tell you." my mom said sincerely.  
  
I sighed. I could feel myself calm down a bit. "So, you didn't know she was going to tell me. You honestly thought she was just here to visit?"  
  
Joyce nodded. "Honey, I'm sorry."  
  
I knew my mom was really sorry, but I couldn't say 'That's okay, mom' because it wasn't. Its not okay.   
"I'm going to bed."  
  
Joyce glanced at her watch. "But its only 7." she said worriedly.  
  
"I just feel really tired." I said.   
  
"But honey-"  
  
"Goodnight." I cut her off. I ran upstairs to my room and pulled the covers over my head. How could this happen to me? How?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey, at least have some fruit." my mom pushed a plate of oranges to me.   
  
I shook my head. "No thanks. Gotta run." The mornings at the Summers residence is always like this. Wake up late, panic, get dressed, argue with mom about breakfast, then out the door. But things today were different. Less talking.   
  
"Buffy, I should tell you." Joyce began.  
  
I turned around. I looked at her suspiciously. "What are you going to tell me now? I'm betrothed to Prince William?" 

Although, that doesn't sound to bad!

"No, nothing like that." she almost smiled. " Grandmere sent a limo for you."  
  
"WHAT??" I seriously can't take any more. WHAT DO I NEED A LIMO FOR???  
  
" She's afraid of you getting kidnapped or worse. Just take the limo and thank her."  
  
Thank her?? "Kidnapped? I've never been kidnapped so far in my 16 years of life. I don't think its going to happen now. I mean no one except for the people of Genovia know about me being a princess, right? No one in Sunnydale knows about me being a princess right??", I asked her, with a little fear.  
  
"No, but she-"  
  
"Then its all settled then. I'll just walk to school, like I normally do. See you after school. ", I finished. My mom sighed. I turned around and found myself face to face with a middle-aged man.   
  
"Hello." he said in a thick British accent.  
  
"Who are you!?" I asked. I turned quickly back to my mom. "Who's he?"  
  
" You can call me Giles or Rupert." he replied.  
  
I glared at him. "Okay Giles, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Buffy!!" my mom warned. "Is that any way to talk to your bodyguard?"  
  
BODYGUARD???? BODYGUARD??? "Bodyguard?" I repeated faintly. I swear I almost fainted.   
  
"Yes, Mr..uh..-"  
  
"Giles." he smiled at her. "You can call me Giles."  
  
"Yes, Giles here," she began, "is your new bodyguard."  
  
I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "You serious?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He won;t be going to school with me, right??" I said seriously. Because if he did, then I swear I'm going to die of a heart attack.  
  
"Of course not. He'll just be there to escort you to places and such."  
  
" Why is he so...stuffy-looking?" I asked staring at Giles.  
  
He glared at me. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Look he even uses words like pardon. What kind of bodyguard uses words like pardon? And isn't he a bit old to be anybody's bodyguard?"  
  
I could feel my mom trying to burn holes through me. "Okay, okay." I grumbled. "Sorry about that."  
  
Giles snorted. "We better get going."  
  
I sighed. "Off into the limo." Remind me to kill my grandmother the next time I see her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Yes there is.", Willow exclaimed. "Look at the way you say 'No, nothing'. There's definitely something wrong. Did you get another 'F' in algebra or something?"  
  
"Really nothing's wrong." OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG. I'M GOING TO BE A GODAMN RULER OF A COUNTRY SOMEDAY, I felt like screaming.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah whatever."  
  
I stared at the brightly colored poster in the bedroom. "Since when did you like the band 'Dingoes ate my babies'?" I changed the subject.  
  
She shrugged. "I always liked them. I even met their guitarist, Oz."  
  
"What!?!? When did this happen??" I demanded. Willow tells me everything. Why didn't she tell me before??  
  
"Oh, I met him over the summer. You remember my cousin Rob? Well he introduced Oz to me. Apparently they're good friends."  
  
"How come I've never met him?"  
  
"I met him in Florida, when I was visiting Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
"Oh. And you never told me this because...?"  
  
"I thought I did. Maybe I forgot." she said casually.  
  
I can't believe Willow forgot to tell me she met Oz, the greatest guitarist in our generation. She can't just forget about things like those. "I can't believe you never told me. You didn't even get me a autograph."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I couldn't just ask him for his autograph, like a crazy fan."  
  
CRAZY FAN? WHO IS SHE CALLING A CRAZY FAN?? "Oh really."  
  
"Come one, Buffy. Don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad.", I defended myself.   
  
"Right."  
  
"Look, I'm going home. My mom told me to be home early, besides," I looked out her window and glanced at the long ,shiny, black limo with Giles next to it. "Giles is waiting for me." I blurted.   
  
"Giles?", Willow wrinkled her nose. "Who's Giles?"  
  
I wanted to slap myself. Great going, Buffy. "No one. See you tomorrow." I grabbed my coat and went out her bedroom door before she could say anything. That was a close one.  
  
I quickly ran downstairs. "Ouch." I bumped into a tall figure and fell right on my ass. "Ow." I rubbed my sore elbow.  
  
"Sorry luv."  
  
My eyes widen. I ran into Spike. I looked up and stared at the bleach-blonde. "Uh, hey. Its okay. No damage. Just dandy. I had worse falls before. I'm such klutz, but you know that's fine." I babbled.  
  
He grinned. He offered his hand to me, and pulled me right up.   
  
"Thanks." I blushed.  
  
"Anytime." He winked at me.  
  
"BUFFY!!!", Willow's voice echoed.   
  
I panicked. I knew she was going to run down here any second and ask me about Giles and why I had to go. She was on the verge of finding out my secret. "Gotta go." I said and ran.   
  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Okay, I just wanted you guys to know I've read the princess diaries books before. In fact they're my favorite books of all time. And the books are better then the movie!!!!!!!! I can't wait for the 5th book to come out. Its coming out in March 23rd I think. And the second Princess Diaries Movie is coming out this year, so look out for that. To answer some of these people's questions, this book is based on the movie and some parts are from the books. The book and the movie has the same point, but the book is much better.  
Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter.   
  
~*~ Di~*~ 


	5. ANsrry

A/N: Sorry, I know you guys must've been hoping it was a chapter but it isn't. Okay this is just a little note for people who hate AUs. DEAL WITH IT! I don't care if you don't like this story. Don't read it then. Don't go bothering people by reviewing them saying this story sucks cuz it's a AU. This is my own story and I can do whatever I want. So BITE ME! Especially you, i-hate-AU. Why were u even reading it in the first place? 

~*~Di~*~


End file.
